Gameplay Scenario 5A
Game play is on Hard Difficulty - Ver 1.9.7 Total move = 21 Starting gold = 140 + 194 Carry Forward = 334 (My own gameplay) Objective = Escape through the Northwest sign-post. Secondary Objective = Killed enemy leader (Muff Mahal) Defeat = Konrad died or TIme run-out (without either reach the sign-post with Konrad or killing Muff Malal). Early Finished Bonus = 26 Gold per turn & 40% gold carry forward. On the way of Konrad going toward to Elensefar, Konrad encounter Muff Malal a Dark Sorceror who has gain control a yonder peninsula comprising of 24 villages and harassing the villagers whom are residing within the peninsula. Konrad is in the midst of hurry yet it is honour to give a helping hand to those poor villagers, the fate of the villages are on the hand of Konrad. If you choose to just go away, from this map, and earn as much gold as you can, it can gain you much gold, as Konrad just need 4 move to reach the Northwest sign-post without any enemies encounter, giving you a 4/21 move in early finished bonus which equal to 26 gold x 17 move early = 442 gold + your initial gold 334 (just using my carry forward as example) + 2 gold each turn you earn (if any, this is subject to the random units at your start is it a Loyal unit of a upkeep unit) of which minimum total gold you should have is about 776 gold x 40% = 311 gold carry forward (is a very good gold milking scenario). This is a good amount of gold to have for the next scenario, as you can recruits many units to outnumbered the enemies for much easy win. But if you choose to stay for honour, you will gain a good amount of levelled up units but losing a portion of your treasury for the next scenario. This scenario is also a exp milking scenario, which give plenty of easily killed enemies and a long battle with 21 move in total. The enemies of which you will encountered are Walking Corpse (having Human like form (consist of foot soldier & cavalry type (this type gain 1 more extra moving point)) and Merman like form, is no different in many angle but only Human like form is better on land & Merman like form is better in water), Blood Bat & Dark Adept. These combination of enemies giving your units a easy killed, as Walking Corpse & Blood Bat did not counter your attack if you are using range attack against them and Dark Adept did not counter your attack with melee. Hence giving you a great opportunities to attack without any damage to your own units, all you need to do is to recruits/recalls a mix units, so that you can has enough melee or range units to kill the enemies within a turn, as such the enemies will not even has any or very less opportunities during their turn of move for counterattack (Elves are good in melee as well as range attacks with combination of Horsemen (or it higher levels) and Mage (or it higher levels) you can easily destroyed Muff Malal and his Undead armies. For me, I recalled all my units, with 1st recalled my 2 Knights and a Merman Fighter who has the Storm Trident and a Mermaid Initiate as you only has 4 hexa for recalling. Then send the initial unit to the village to the North of your keep and Konrad to the village to the West of the keep. In 2nd move, send 1 Knight to the West to captured all villages until the sign-post and another Knight to the South to captured village and later assist in combat, those Merman are use to captured villages over the sea. Returned Konrad to the keep and recalling 4 more units consisting a Mage, a Druid, a Elvish Rider and a Merman Warrior, these could give the earlier recalled units 2 healer and another support on land and another in the sea. Returned the initial unit which go to the North to rejoined your battle units, or if he not yet captured the village to the North, just captured it, and returned him once that done. At turn 3, recalled the remaining units, i.e. Elvish Ranger, Elvish Sharpshooter and Elvish Outrider. From now on, you should engaged those enemies within the swamp area which give you a good terrain over the enemies, as you let them sink into the swamp and you kick thier butt on the dry land/hill/forest. And by the time at about 7 move, your Knight that send to the West to captured villages near the sign-post should about time finish his duty and came down for support. And about 12/13 move it is time for your units to close in bit by bit and end Muff Malal reign at the peninsula. Basically this scenario is a slaughtering your enemies game, as such, whether or not your units are at a good place/terrain the outcome is obviously victories and with care without casualties. Hope the above help your way for the Hard Difficulty. (Back to Heir to the Throne)--Balcon28 07:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Gameplay